The Art of Discretion
by danakate
Summary: BaschxAshe Basch teaches Ashe how to get what one wants in a discrete fashion. Pure fluff/PWP. Somewhat-AU. One-shot.


**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XII  
**Title:** The Art of Discretion  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ashe/Basch  
**Summary: **Basch teaches Ashe how to get what one wants in a discrete fashion. Pure fluff/PWP. Somewhat-AU. One-shot.  
**Author's Note:** Possibly out of character. Assumes an established relationship. Game-wise, this occurs not too long after Ashe and Basch reunite.

In the time since her "death", Ashe became good at blending in with the masses. No longer elevated to the position of a royal, it had taken her several months to get used to living with the less fortunate in Lowtown. But she learned and the most important thing, she discovered, was to never really let anyone know she was there.

So, she'd made a game of it.

Following Vossler had been her first test, but one she mastered within a week. The man was observant and alert, she knew, but only for things he knew to look for. A curious former princess was not one of those things. Ashe never knew if Vossler was aware of her...night prowling, but it was an interesting exercise all the same. So long as she didn't pay particular attention to the kind of company he favored, of course.

Now, back in Rabanastre, she was at it again. But this time, she had a new prey: Basch.

But there was a twist to their particular game because Basch knew she often left the relative safety of their hideout to take in the Rabanastre nightlife. And therein lay the challenge. Could she follow Basch when the man had made an artform of discretely knowing her every move?

Ashe had tried, and failed, on several occasions, sheepishly returning home the moment Basch spotted her. To his credit, he never gloated, merely smirked in amusement at her attempts.

This time, she vowed, it would be different.

Basch left the residence at his normal time, patrolling Rabanastre for information and atmosphere. Ashe set off not long after, dressed in commoner's clothing with a long hooded cloak to aid her disguise.

She stayed in the shadows, not flitting too and fro else she'd attract the attention of the locals. Ashe knew Basch would pick up on that in an instant. Instead she mimicked the actions of the people she was around, wandering about as if with a purpose, although not necessarily a noble purpose.

Deeper into Lowtown Basch travelled and still Ashe trailed him. So far, so good.

Once, Ashe nearly forgot herself when a bottle of ale came crashing out a window right in front of her. She was sure Basch would see her, but she made to grab the bottle as if she was hoping for a drop of the liquid and no one knew the wiser.

They were in one of the seedier portions of Lowtown where the lighting was purposefully low and the demographic decidedly less...dignified.

And then she lost him.

Silently cursing to herself, Ashe looked for a place to brood. It took her several minutes to find a suitable place as many dark corners were occupied by...amorous...individuals.

"Where could he have gone?" she muttered as she leaned against a grimy wall.

Ashe scanned the dark area, annoyed at the low light. He could be anywhere. He could be out of the area.

Long moments passed and still she could not find him. Basch had escaped her. Sighing heavily, Ashe readjusted her cloak and had made up her mind to return to the hideout when she suddenly found herself pressed up against something warm, and what definitely felt like an arm snaked around her waist.

"Did you think you could track me undetected?" whispered a familiar voice.

Ashe made to answer but Basch's lips on her neck cut her off and she sighed, her whole body shivering at the contact.

"How...how did you know?" she asked as he nuzzled her, pushing her deeper into the shadows.

"As I told you, it is my duty to know where you are and what you are doing."

"Your duty, hmm?" she asked, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes," Basch answered. "But to be honest, I was not immediately aware of your presence."

She tilted her head back, trying to see his face in the dim light.

"You are getting better," he finished, openly grinning.

"Hmph. Not good enough if you can still detect me."

"My Lady, I think it will be a long, long time before that day comes."

"But it will, Basch, I'm sure of it."

"I've no doubt," he conceded.

"How do you do it?" she suddenly asked, seriousness in her tone. "How is it you can...escape my notice when I am actually looking at you and then...sneak up on me?"

Basch smirked again and leaned in close. "Discretion," he whispered.

The feel of his breath across her skin made her shiver once more, heightening her need for him. Now.

"Shall we return?" she asked in a rush, wincing at the impatience she heard in her own voice.

Basch paused. "Not yet."

"No?"

He merely smiled at her and suddenly Ashe wondered what exactly he was thinking.

"Discretion," he said again, running the back of a finger down her cheek. "The art of discretion is about doing what...needs to be done...wherever and whenever...is necessary."

"Wherever," she repeated. "And...whenever?"

And then Ashe knew why Basch was in no hurry to return to the residence. Her jaw dropped. And she suddenly became very, very turned on.

"You can't be serious?" she asked, both horrified and aroused.

"About what?" he asked with all innocence.

"Here? Now?" she squeaked. "Here?!"

"You're repeating yourself."

Ashe unintentionally squirmed and Basch closed his eyes, sighing. Her eyes widened in mortified embarrassment as she realized he was pressed very firmly up against her. There was nowhere she could run, nowhere she could hide. And she discovered, much to her surprise, there was a part of her that enjoyed it.

Basch's hands began to roam and Ashe's attention returned to him. They slipped under the folds of her cloak, only moving aside what needed to be out of the way.

"What needs to be done," he reiterated.

"What needs to be done is for you to kiss me," Ashe growled, pulling him to her, crushing her lips against his.

Basch gladly complied, practically consuming her as desire coursed through them. His hands roamed across her body once more, pushing aside cloth and making a path to the place he needed access to the most. His lips moved down her neck and Ashe gasped, her head pressing painfully into the brick behind her.

"Oh gods," she thought to herself. "He's going to take me right here...in front of everyone."

"But they can't see you," another part of her retorted.

That last thought emboldened her and Ashe tangled her fingers into Basch's hair, urging him on.

Basch immediately picked up on her change in demeanor and growled against her skin as he bent his knees slightly and hitched her higher up on the wall. Ashe instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and was somewhat surprised to discover she was no longer wearing undergarments. And his pants seemed to have moved several inches lower than they had been just a few moments ago.

Slowly, Basch moved his hands down her body and held them under her thighs, spreading her legs further apart. Ashe buried her face into his shoulder as he began to fill her, gravity helping her slide down onto him fully, stretching over him.

She clung to him, then, wrapping her arms around one shoulder and under another as he began to move, thrusting hard and deep into her, using his leverage to penetrate further.

"I'm not going to stop," he grunted with each thrust, "until I hear you."

Ashe gasped, not only from him movements, but at his words. She hadn't realized she'd been holding back, only allowing the sound of breath passing between her lips as he pleasured her. They were, after all, in public, no matter if anyone could actually see them.

But before she could over think the situation, before she could even begin to contemplate anything, Basch changed the pace and Ashe was helpless to do anything but respond.

He murmured meaningless noises as she keened into his ear, her voice betraying how good he made her feel. Over and over again she cried for more, not caring who heard her, only wanting the man inside her to send her to release.

And all too soon she was falling, and he with her, as her body convulsed as release came and she cried to the heavens as the tension left her.

Basch was still clutching her when she regained her senses, breathing heavily and desperately trying to hold both their weight up. Ashe kissed him soundly on the lips and held him close, he slowly released her legs and she tried to stand. She wobbled slightly, but of course he was there, and after a long moment, they moved slightly apart.

"That...last part," she remarked, having to clear her throat. "That...probably wasn't very discrete."

Basch's lips twitched. "I am sure there will be other...opportunities...to learn."

"I can't wait."

End


End file.
